The Fallen Angels
by FrankieJinxxPurdyIero
Summary: My first 'Black Veil Brides' fanfiction! :D I hope you guys enjoy, I will add more as I write, please review and comment! -


**Chapter One- So Gimme All Your Poison**

|Jeremy's P.O.V|

The lights in the room were dimmed down as the two of us sat on the couch, watching 'P.S I Love You' on DVD. I turned to my girlfriend, Frankie, and pushed one of my hands up her top, pulling her closer to my body. "Jeremy what are you...oh..." she giggled softly and placed her arms around my neck, I started to sensually kiss all down her neck and chest, my temperature steadily rising as Frankie moved herself even closer to me...The door flew open and the light switch was lifted. Frankie pulled away from me and shielded her eyes; I turned to see Andy, Marilyn, Christian and Corey walking through the door. "Dude! Get a grip or get a room! This is a communal dorm, not just for you two lovebirds!" Andy's laugh pierced through my ears and I sighed heavily and threw my head back onto the couch. "Come on man! I hate you!" Andy shook his head and slid his arm around Marilyn's waist. He walked her over to the couch and squeezed himself in between me and Frank. "Babe? You want anything to eat or drink?" I heard Corey shout from the kitchen to Christian who was sitting on the floor, flicking through the telly channels. "Guys? I thought yous were meant to be back for another two hours?" I sighed heavily and stood up, walking around before sitting on the arm of the couch, resting my head on Frankie's. CC stood up and giggled. "What were you hoping for some of this?" He pretended to bang someone. "Fuck off dude!" I laughed softly and shook my head. "No actually mate." I lied and sneakily slipped my arms around Frankie's waist. Chris smirked and sat back down on the floor. He lifted the telly remote and continued to flick through the channels again. "What you guys wanna watch?" I shrugged my shoulders and kissed the top of Frankie's head.

|Corey's P.O.V|

Due to the silence of Christian's reply, I pulled a mug out of the cupboard above the sink for myself and flicked the switch on the kettle up to boil the water. I could hear the rest of the guys laughing and shouting at each other through in the room next door, the kettle was whistling softly behind me. I lifted it off the stand and poured myself a mug of cherry tea; I liked things sweet. I placed the kettle back down as I slowly stirred my tea and sighed slightly. "CHIRSTIAN!" I could hear Marilyn screaming at my idiotic other half next door; I smiled and laughed slightly wondering what he was up to now. I turned to the door and walked through to the living-room "Christian what are you¬" I was cut off as a plush duck feather pillow was flung at my head, I dodged it sideways, shielding my tea and cringing as some of it spilled onto my hand. "Christian Mora! I have a piping, hot cup of cherry tea in my hand right now! The last thing I need is you aiming ducky pillows at my face!" I laughed slightly as I threw another pillow back at him, I shook my head and smiled as he fell backwards and lay on the ground. "Oof!" I could hear his muffled laughs from underneath the fuzzy, red pillow. I smiled to Frankie and Jeremy as I slowly sat down on the end of the couch; I placed my mug down on the coffee table and shook my hand. It was slightly red but not too bad. "So how are you two?" I smiled softly at the couple sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Jeremy sighed heavily and glared at the big, stupid lump on the floor that was my boyfriend. "We _**were **_fine, until he started being his usual mongo self!" I tried to disguise the giggle that was escaping my mouth but with no success. I descended in a hysterical fit of laughter, and pretty soon everyone was practically in tears or rolling about on the floor with laughter. _**"God I love these guys..." **_I thought to myself happily. Frankie looked up and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Where are Jake, Ashley, Nate and Lacy?" I looked across to her still giggling slightly and smiled. "Hmm? Oh! They should be up in five mins, the four of them were gonna stop and get some drink and fags." Christian immediately sat up and looked at me with a massive cheesy grin on his face. "Did you just say drink?...as in...Alcohol!" He eyes were wide and he just looked like a little puppy dog...I melted inside and dropped onto my knees in front of him, I kissed him softly and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Yes Chris..." He ran his fingers through my jet black hair and placed his other hand on my waist. I blushed slightly and giggled. The next thing I knew I was lying on top of him in a messy heap on the floor. I could hear Andy laughing behind me and I knew instantly that he had pushed the two of us over. I didn't care, it was actually quite comfy!

|Jake's P.O.V|

I smiled over at the girl standing beside me, I grabbed her hand and slowly entwined my fingers with hers. She blushed a bright crimson and giggled nervously. "Nate?" I looked at her and felt nothing but love for this girl. "Yes Jake?" She looked up at me from beneath her massive long purple bangs and I could see a cheeky glint in her eyes. "I love you..." I brushed the hair off her face and stared deep into her eyes, my stomach started doing flips as she blushed again and giggled. She let go of my hand and lurched forward flinging her arms around my neck, I could feel her nestled in the crest of my neck. "I love you too Jake!" Never before had I felt so happy and complete in all my life, this girl was my world. I moved back and took a tight hold of her hand again, she squeezed mines quickly. "Ash? Lace? You two lovey-doveys coming?" I laughed lightly and shook my head, as my brother and his girlfriend walked over to us. "Sorry bro..." I watched as Ashley looked over lovingly to Lacy, she smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "We got everything, don't worry!" Lacy giggled lightly and lifted up about three carrier bags just to prove the point. "Okay! Okay! I believe you..." I shook my head and smiled softly, my mobile vibrated and bleeped loudly. "Oh!..Hold on..." I reached into the pocket of my faded black jeans and pulled out my HTC mobile. I had one new message from Andy. I clicked it open and started a conversation with him...

**Conversation with 'AndyB' started 9:30pm_**

**AndyB: Hey dude. Where are you? I want my fags! ;P x**

**Jakeeey: Sorry man, we should be up in five mins : 3 x**

**AndyB: Well hurry up! I am craving some whiskey, fags and drunken sex! Haha! XD x**

**Jakeeey: Hahaha, trust you mate ;) Be up in five. : ) x**

**AndyB: Alright man :') x _**

**Conversation with 'AndyB' terminated 9:35pm_**

"Guys? Andy's bugging, he wants his fags and drink!" I laughed at my text message conversation with Andrew. "Well then why are we just standing here?" Nate looked at me; my heart skipped a beat as I caught her gaze. Her purple hair tumbled perfectly around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it in annoyance. "I am honestly thinking of chopping this mop off!" I gasped and grabbed her arm. "No! Do not cut your hair! I love you just the way you are, don't ever change..." Nate pulled away from me and giggled; she walked forward and kissed me softly. "Guuuuuys! You said it yourself Jakey-boy, Sir Andrew calls!" Ashley grabbed hold of my shoulder and started to drag me backwards towards our dorm. I grabbed Nate's hand as I was pulled away and Lacy walked along beside us with her earphones in, I could hear the vibrations of 'Bring Me The Horizon' coming from her direction...

|Andy's P.O.V|

I sat with my arms wrapped around Marilyn's waist; she was deep in conversation with Corey and Frankie, girl talk...Not what was on my mind at all. I leaned forward slowly letting her know not to react. I kissed her neck and sucked on it softly; she tightened her grip on my arms but made no physical acknowledgement that was visible to the girls. Jinxx and Christian were lost watching something on the telly, so no-one was actually paying any attention to me. I kissed her neck again, moving away her silvery hair and moving my body closer to hers. She continued to talk to Corey and Frankie. I leaned up slightly and whispered quietly in her ear. "I think I am needing something off of you tonight...You owe me..." My voice was husky and extremely low, I bit down softly on the same spot on her neck again. I pulled away and examined the damage, there was a bright purple bruise about 1 inch wide starting to come up across her pale skin. I smirked happy with my work. Marilyn turned to face me and rubbed her neck gently. "Uh...Ow boy!" She pushed me playfully; I grabbed her arms and held her close to my body. I stared deep into her hazel brown eyes and melted inside; she looked back up at me and smiled cheekily. I leaned in close to her and kissed his lips roughly. My silver lip ring clashed with hers and I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slowly and I pushed my tongue inside of her mouth and started to move it around. Marilyn turned herself around and wrapped her arms around my neck. A shiver shot down my spine and I slid my arms around her waist. Frankie and Corey both started to giggle behind us but I wasn't paying attention to them, all that was on my mind right now was Marilyn...I could hear Jeremy and Chris sniggering as well. Christian started to make kissy noises behind us, I kicked out with my leg and made contact with something. "Ow you bastard!" Obviously CC...Marilyn swung up onto her knees and slid herself into my lap, she straddled my hips. I turned over and pushed her down onto the pillows. Frankie and Corey were giggling again. "Here, I want some of that sugar!" I could hear Jeremy behind the two of us. He stood up and grabbed Frankie around the waist and swung her dramatically, she giggled and leaned up to kiss him. Corey slid onto the floor and sat down beside Chris. He slid his hands around Corey's waist and buried his face deep into Corey's hair. The room to the dormitory opened up and the rest of the guys walked in. I could hear the hubbub of voice behind me. I sighed and sat down on the couch, rubbing my temples softly. Marilyn crawled along on her hands and knees; she leaned up and whispered in my ear. "I am sorry baby...Later on I promise..."

|Ashley' P.O.V|

I was last to come into the dorm. I had the key. I closed the door gently behind me, and turned around. Lacy was standing facing me with a massive grin on her face. I smiled slightly and tilted my head to the side. "Why are you looking so happy?" Lacy placed down the two white plastic bags she had in her hands and walked up to me slowly, she slid her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her. "We don't have school tomorrow..." It suddenly clicked in my mind and a grin spread across my face. "Neither we do..." Corey grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, she shook my shoulders violently. "WHERE IS THE ALCOHOL!" I giggled and handed her one of the bags. "Yassssss!" She grabbed it out my hand and ran out of the room and into the kitchen. I shook my head and slid my arms around Lacy's waist again. I kissed her cheek softly and pulled her towards the couch. Christian, Jeremy, Jake, Andy, Marilyn, Frankie and Nate were already sitting tearing into the bags to see what we had bought. Chris jumped up off the floor and waved something above his head frantically. He was beaming from ear to ear, I recognise the small rectangular packet immediately. I laughed and hit my hand off my forehead. "Dear god CC..." He squealed like a child and his arms flailed around wildly. Corey had come back to join us by this point and she had bottles of beer. I took one for me and one for Lace. "Thanks Cor." Everyone did the same in quick concession and I instantly knew this was going to be a good night...

|Frankie's P.O.V|

The room was all blurry and my head was spinning. I knew that the person holding my waist was Jeremy but I wasn't exactly sure where the others were. I was drinking what had to been my 10th bottle of beer, but I had been drinking vodka shots with Corey and Marilyn at some point earlier in the night. They grabbed some beer and sat down; listening to the music as it blasted through my speakers. It was about 2:30am and I was totalled. Jeremy was holding me up, honestly, if he had let go of my waist I would have fell to the floor. I was wrecked! I turned around and threw my arms around his neck roughly. "I love you Jeremy! I wanna spend the rest of my l-l-life with you!" He fell back slightly as I leaned all my weight against him, he shook his head and laughed. "My god you must be drunk! I love you too sweetie..." He stood me up again and kissed the tip of my nose. I pushed my lips up and stole the kiss from him. He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer to him. I stumbled slightly and accidentally caused Jinxx to fall over. He landed on the ground with a thump and I landed on top of him. He didn't seem to care, he was more interested in the amazing kiss we were sharing. No-one even noticed we had fallen. Jeremy ran his hands down my sides and slipped them up my top and ran his cold hands across my bare skin. I shivered slightly and bit his lip. Not on purpose but I did. I knew I shouldn't have, if I bit his lip he got turned on...It didn't take long for him to be dragging me to my feet towards the stairs...I giggled like a massive kid as he pushed me onto the bed. He practically ripped my clothes off, and then took his off too. I could feel the beads of sweat on his bare chest and I could feel sweat on my forehead too. He straddled my hips and leaned down over my neck and chest. His anti-christ necklace swung in the air just above my face. I could feel his sweet, sweet hip movements down below. I leaned up and kissed his chest several times. His arms started to shake slightly. He leaned down, not stopping for a second and whispered in my ear. "I have been waiting for this all night..."

|Corey's P.O.V|

Chris and I were drunk, there was no doubt about it but we were probably not that bad. I can't really remember...oh well! It was a fun night so far! Christian has a black nose and whiskers drawn on his face with my black eyeliner pencil. I had a badly drawn dick and the word LESBIAN scrolled across my forehead. I was sitting upside down on the couch as my hair flopped down onto the carpet. I was making stupid face and sticking out my tongue at CC , who was lying on his belly on the floor kissing my neck. I giggled softly. "That tickles!" I grinned and grabbed Christian's cheeks rubbing them madly, he made stupid noises and stuck his tongue out at me. I grabbed the chanced and kissed him roughly upside down, forcing him to move forwards and open up for me. I smiled in my head and let my arms fall around my boyfriend's neck. He ran his baby-soft fingers through my hair and played with it childishly. I could feel his tongue running along my bottom lip until it hit my silver ball lip ring. He then ran his tongue back only my lips and pulled away from me cheekily. I flipped onto my belly and slid off the couch lying down beside him. I smiled and winked, biting my lip gently. Chris pushed my face away from him and groaned. "Come on! Don't do that to me! Why you so sexy girl!" I smirked and moved back over beside him, I snuggled in close to his waist and rested my head on his shoulder, I could feel myself dozing off. Christian placed his head on top of mines before turning to lie on his stomach, my head rested lightly on his chest as he held me close to him. I sighed happily and closed my eyes again falling into a deep sleep, cuddled into the greatest thing in my life.

((This is all of it so far, I will add more as I write it ^-^))


End file.
